Date Night
by Secretpornthrowaway
Summary: Marge and Homer are going out for dinner. But little does Homer know, Marge has more than just food on her menu. WARNING - CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

Marge stared at her naked body in the mirror. Steam from her shower rose from the ground and clouded her vision. As the mist cleared she looked down at her breasts - they were still perky and firm despite her three children. She turned around and glanced back at her ample buttocks, she reached back and gripped it with her hand, then smacked it hard, leaving a red handprint. As she finished wiping herself dry she knelt down and began to prepare her body for the evening: she began by slipping her sultry body into a slim fitting lingerie that thinning her waist and accentuated her butt and breasts, then, she slipped into a stunning red dress which had a slit at the thigh exposing her long legs, and finally, she slid her small toes into high black heels. She looked back at herself in the mirror, smacked her lips twice, then adjusted her cleavage so that the maximum amount was showing, and then she left.

Downstairs Maude Flanders - the kids' babysitter - had just arrived. Marge greeted her with a smile then quickly whisked Homer out the door to the car. Marge was anxious the entire car ride over, she kept fidgeting with her purse and biting her tongue, but Homer was oblivious to her worries, belting out lyrics to whatever song happened to be on the radio. As the car pulled up to the restaurant and the valet opened her door, Marge confidently stepped outside, ready to face the world. The instant she walked inside the restaurant she could feel that everyone's eyes had snapped to her. Her radiant beauty captivated the room. She sat down at her table and looked back at all the men who were gawking at her - she liked all the attention. As per usual Homer made his food order as soon as the waiter came around, so as not to waste any time, then he snarfed down the appetizer leaving Marge only crumbs. But despite his vulgarity, Homer began to paw at Marge's hand.

"Please…" he begged, "please…"

"No Homer!" Marge snapped.

"Just this one time" the lumbering oaf begged.

"Fine!" Marge conceded, knowing his pleads would have never stopped.

She leaned over close to him and slid her hand down beneath his pants and grasped his cock. As she began to stroke it she felt Homer get erect. She started to speed up her movements, working up and down his shaft and tickling the head of his cock. Homer groaned as she squeezed him tightly. Marge had barely been working for a minute when Homer suddenly grasped the armrests of his chair, his entire body tensed and then Marge felt him blow a hot load all over her hand and the inside of his pants. She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked it clean. Meanwhile, Homer looked down at his cum covered pants and quietly muttered

"Thank you."

Marge cheerfully smiled at him and replied,

"You're welcome Homie, I'm going to clean myself up."

The sun dimmed outside of the restaurant while one patron tried to hide the wet spot on the front of his pants, while the other adjusted her thong as she headed towards the Men's washroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Evergreen Terrace, Bart Simpson lay wide awake in his bed. His hand was hidden beneath the covers grasping tightly around his penis. He began to masturbate and thought about Sherri, Terri, Ms. VanHouten, Ms. Krabappel, but none of them were enough to get him off. Bart stood up, and as he walked towards the door he hear the pitter patter of water from the shower down the hall. Boner in hand he crept down the hallway, and keeping a watchful eye out he skillfully maneuvered a paperclip into the bathroom door lock, springing it open. He gently opened the door, he felt the hot steam hit his face as he slowly entered. Then he saw her: Maude Flanders, completely naked. She was facing the shower head so Bart placed himself behind her, out of her line of sight, but with a great view of all her assets. He began to stroke his dick again, this time to the gorgeous image in front of him. He watched as she rubbed her naked body with soapy water, caressing her massive tits and huge ass which jiggled every time she stepped. He watched Maude move her hands along her nipples, lightly pinching them before moving her hands downwards towards her clit, which she began to rub profusely. Maude moaned as she touched herself, Bart watched her muscles tense and she neared orgasm. She reached up and detached the showerhead, placing it directly between her thighs, blasting the hot water right onto her clit. Her knees buckles and she moaned loudly and shook as she was rocked by the orgasm. Her tits flopped and clapped together as she fell to her knees in the shower, her ass twitching as she came. Bart let out a quiet moan of his own and came all over his legs as he watched his neighbour play with herself. He slowly began to get up, ready to make his escape when he heard the shower curtains being pulled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Marge sauntered into the Men's washroom. Surveying the room she found that she was alone, there was not a man in sight. She plunked herself down on the countertop and began to touch up her makeup, anxiously awaiting her first visitor. As luck would have it, soon enough the doors swung open. Marge's eyes akin to that of a vicious predator locked upon her prey.

"Hello, Reverend"

"Oh...um...Hi Marge...Am I in the wrong room? I'm so sorry I'll just be leaving -"

"Nono, Reverend Lovejoy. You're exactly where you're supposed to be."

With that Marge pounced. She dropped to her knees and grasped the pastor's manhood through his pants. She began to untangle his belt desperate to find the hidden treasure that his pants contained.

"Please, Marge...This is wrong"

"Does it feel wrong?"

Before he could formulate a response Marge dipped his already rock hard cock into her mouth. Lovejoy gulped. He placed his hands on Marge's head, he was no longer resisting, he was simply enjoying the ride. He felt as her tongue danced along the head of his cock, that alone was so tremendous a sensation he needed to lean backwards on the sink just to stay standing. But then Marge did something that his wife Helen had never done before: she shoved his entire cock all the way down her throat. Marge gagged slightly but barely slowed down as she began to deepthroat the Reverend's holy cock. She heard him moan and she continued to shoved his cock back down her throat. She looked up at him and winked, placing his hands back on her head she opened her mouth wide - her message was clear. Lovejoy pulled back and then forced his dick back into her mouth, thrusting hard and fast. Marge began to rub her tits and clit as the Reverend fucked her mouth. The sound of his cock pushing around her tongue, the saliva and the precum in her mouth filled the washroom. Marge felt Lovejoy shutter and then a hot salty load of his cum drizzled into her awaiting mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed it whole. She stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry about that," she said, and pointed down at his penis, which was not only covered in cum and saliva, but was also stained red from Marge's lipstick.

Lovejoy chuckled and smacked Marge's ass.

"You can do that to me anytime"

He groped one of her tits before wandering into one of the stalls to clean himself off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bart Simpson just what in God's name do you think you are doing?!"

"Um...hehe…"

Maude was furious, she wrapped herself up in a towel and began to scream.

"You have sinned! Do you understand that? I should call your parents! How dare you invade another person's privacy like that?!"

Bart stood quietly and listened. He let out a solemn apology and tried to force out some tears to draw sympathy.

"Don't even try to win sympathy points with me!" Maude spat.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't call your parents right now!"

As soon as the words left her mouth Bart darted out of the bathroom. Maude bolted after him, finding him in his room, searching for something under his bed. When she pulled him out from underneath it, Bart had a devilish smile on his face. Maude looked down at him, he was holding a manilla envelope tight to his chest, as though the contents were worth their weight in gold. Bart slowly removed a photo from the envelope, turning it around he revealed an image of Maude Flanders and Edna Krabappel in a hotel room, wrapped in a passionate embrace. Maude nearly burst into tears.

"How did you get those?"

"I have a lot of free time on my hands"

"Give those to me! They are personal photos!"

"You can have that one, I have more than one copy. Just do what I ask or I'll release this picture to the world, so that everybody will know what a dirty whore you really are"

Bart grabbed the towel that was hiding the rest of her body and pulled it off, Maude didn't resist. He began to pinch her nipples, then leaned in to suck on one of them. Then he stopped. He looked at Maude in the eyes, he smirked and said

"I think you should give Edna a call, tell her to come over."

Maude was mortified. Every fiber in her being was against it but she still took the phone and dialled Edna's number. Even while she was on the phone Bart refused to leave her alone. He pushed her tits together and began to push his dick between them. Maude's smooth skin and huge soft tits felts amazing on his dick and he moaned loudly as Maude desperately tried to convince Edna to come visit 742 Evergreen Terrace.

"Please Edna, I don't really have time to explain. I need you to - AAHHH!"

Mid-sentence Bart had shoved his cock deep inside of Maude's soaking wet cunt. Maude squirmed as he began to fuck her. She covered the mouthpiece of the phone and barked "How big is that thing?!" Bart smiled and began to rub her clit as well.

"EdnaAAHH, p-p-pleEEAse, j-j-just c-c-CUUuum over as soon as po-AAH-sible"

Maude hung up the call and screamed loudly as another orgasm rippled through her body. Bart covered her mouth with his hand, motioning towards Lisa's room, silently communicating that they must not wake her. Bart picked Maude up, while still deep inside of her, he carried her down the stairs, each step lightly bouncing her on his cock making her gasp, before laying her down in the living room. With her back on the floor he lifted up her legs and placed her feet on his shoulders. He leaned forward and squeezed her tits and began to thrust again. Maude was visible shaking again, Bart could tell she was about to cum, drool was beginning to form in her mouth. But she fought through it, Maude reach up and pulled Bart down towards her in a passionate kiss that interlocked their lips while their tongues explored each other's mouths.

"Is that all you've got?" Maude toyed.

She pushed Bart back on the floor and mounted him. As his dick slipped back inside of her she felt him stretching her open. She began to ride him. Her fat ass flopped up and down on his massive cock. Bart reached up and played with her tits pinching her nipples while his dick made Maude arch her back in pleasure. He began to smack her ass, holding on to it as it crashed down on his cock. Maude had begun to shake again and if anything it was making her pussy feel even better. The tight warmth of her vagina was now vibrating as she neared orgasm.

"AAAaaaHHH! FUCK!" Maude screamed.

Her pussy tightened around his shaft and she began to squirt all over his cock. Bart couldn't take anymore. Her beautiful body bouncing on his dick, watching her huge tits ripple as she rode him, smacking her fat ass, her tight cunt squeezing his cock, her body shaking and finally as she came she collapsed on top of him, burying him in her tits. Bart exploded inside of her. He wrapped her body up with his arms and legs and pulled them together as his cock pumped cum inside of vagina like a well oiled machine. When he finally pulled out they were both drenched in each others sweat. Bart's cum was dripping from the opening of Maude's pussy and Bart's balls physically hurt from having to produce so much cum at once. The pair looked at each other lustfully and gripped each other's hands. Their peaceful moment of relaxation was spoiled by the doorbell: it was Edna. Maude glanced at Bart and smiled,

"Ready for Round 2?"


	5. Chapter 5

Marge was sitting down, twirling her hair. She was bored. The food had come and Homer was trying to make dismal attempts at conversation. She made the shortest answers possible and her eyes kept scanning the room, trying to catch the eye of some of the other men dining. Her eyes spied a familiar face making his way towards the washroom, she hopped to her feet, gave a quick excuse to Homer and dashed off. She approached the washroom and door and gently pushed it open, revealing the man inside.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor"

Mayor Joe Quimby turned around to find the most beautiful woman in the world staring back at him.

"Er ah, hello there"

Marge moved herself up close to the Mayor. She traced her finger along the lapel of his suit, tugging at his tie drawing his face closer to hers. She planted a kiss right on his lips. She stood back and unzipped the back of her dress, allowing it to drop to the floor. Mayor Quimby gazed upon her glorious body. Her tits popped out of her lingerie and her ass jiggled as she adjusted her thong. Her long legs stretched down to her perfect feet which were concealed behind sultry heels that accentuated her perfectly round ass. She dropped down to her knees and tore open the Mayor's pants, she reached down beneath his boxers and pulled out his cock. It was massive. Marge was momentarily stunned as she gawked at the sheer size of it. It was almost twelve inches in length and in terms of width, Marge could barely wrap her hand around it. Marge tentatively placed the head of his cock into her mouth, tasting it with the tip of her tongue. His cock was so massive she was able to put the tip in her mouth while simultaneously jerking him off with both hands. Quimby watched as she worked on his cock, masterfully pushing him right to the edge before stopping and keeping him from cumming too soon. But despite her expertise, Marge could not deepthroat the Mayor's enormous cock. She could barely fit half of it inside her mouth at a time. Quimby was growing impatient. He placed his hands at the back of her head and began to slowly push his cock deeper into her mouth. At first, it seemed to be working, however, once Quimby had shoved half his cock into her throat Marge began to gag. She tried to shake her head no and communicated to the Mayor that she couldn't take anymore of his dick but the Mayor didn't care. He continued to push his cock further down her throat, causing her to make retched choking sounds. Marge put her hands up against the Mayor's waist and attempted to push him off of her, but to no avail. Finally the Mayor made one more thrust and the last inch of his cock was buried inside of her mouth. Marge could barely breath. Her entire body was shaking, begging for air. But Quimby held her, loving the feeling of her tongue frantically tracing up and down his cock. Her body shaking in and of itself was a gift: her tits were jiggling and her ass twerked and she tried to get away from his dick. Seconds before she blacked out Marge broke free. She collapsed on the floor, wheezing and sucking in as much air as she could.

"You bastard" she sputtered.

Quimby stood over her. Marge trembled at the size of his cock. He knelt down and tore off the lingerie that hid the rest of her magnificent body. He salivated, he was hungry for her body. He dropped to his knees, spread her legs apart and admired her tight little cunt. He stuck one of his fingers inside of her and she gasped, she was soaking wet. He began to rub his cock on her entrance. Marge was horrified. Quimby tried to slowly push the head of his cock inside of her, but even that was proving difficult. Marge was grinding her teeth as she felt her pussy being ripped apart by the Mayor's twelve inch monster.

"P-p-please, please...it's not going to fit…" she pleaded.

"Er, ah, just you watch"

He gripped Marge's ass and pulled it towards him while at the same time thrusting forwards, slamming his cock farther into her cunt than anyone had ever been before. He could barely contain himself, her pussy was so tight he nearly came after the first thrust. Tears were forming in Marge's eyes, the pain was unbearable. The Mayor began to speed up the frequency of his thrusts causing her to shriek.

"It hurts! It hurts! Plea-please s-s-stop"

However, Quimby could not be tamed. He reached down and began to play with her tits, grabbing each with one hand and shoving them together, then bending down and tasting them with his mouth, running his tongue over each of her nipples, lightly biting them. As the fucking continued, Marge's agony was slowly replaced by ecstasy. Her shrieks turned to moans, her wails to screams of pleasure. She began to push her ass upwards at the same time the Mayor thrusted in an attempt to shove his cock deeper into the crevices of her vagina. Quimby picked her up and bent her over onto her knees. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and positioned his cock back inside of her cunt. As he slowly inserted himself inside of her doggystyle he heard Marge moan. He pulled back harshly on her hair, making her head tilt backwards towards him. Each of his thrusts made a loud clap as skin met skin. He brought his hands down on her ass, digging in with his fingernails, trying to squeeze every inch of her tight buttocks. Marge growled as his dick began to pleasure her again, she could feel the orgasms from his cock in her toes. Quimby reached down and began to finger her clit as he pounded her, causing her screams to become louder and her breathing to transform into a invigorating pant. Marge's body had become so weak from the orgasms that she could no longer hold herself up, her face collapsed onto the floor with only her ass remaining up. As the Mayor touched her she felt her clit become very sensitive. Her body tensed, before a massive orgasm shook her to her absolute core. Her pussy tightened to much that Quimby was physically unable to pull it out, he groaned as cum began to flow from his cock into her juicy cunt. He moaned Marge's name and smacked her ass, holding onto it tightly as the pair shared a euphoric orgasm. Quimby pulled out of Marge's pussy, and began to jerk the rest of his load onto Marge's ass. She turned around and began to take some of it on her tits before taking his cock back into her mouth, swallowing some and ejecting the rest onto her face. Mayor Quimby stood up and refastened his belt.

"It was a, er, ah, pleasure, Marge"

"Anything for you, Mr. Mayor" Marge replied with a coy smile and a wink.

Then he left, leaving Marge completely naked, covered in cum and in a drunken orgasmic daze, all alone on the bathroom floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello? Maude? Is anybody home?"

Bart and Maude exchanged a nervous glance. They were both sitting in the Simpsons' living room naked, covered in each others' bodily fluids. Bart watched as Maude stood up and sauntered over to the door. He examined her figure admirably as she walked, her ass lightly bouncing with each step, her long legs glistening as she arrived at the door.

Edna Krabappel stood outside the Simpsons' home, nervous, excited and cold. She had so many questions: Why had Maude called so late? Why the Simpsons' house? Was this a social or _personal_ call? All her questions were laid to rest when Maude Flanders opened the front door to reveal her completely naked body shining in the moonlight. Edna's jaw dropped as she gazed down upon Maude's perfect face, perfectly symmetrical, dazzling blue eyes and gorgeous high cheekbones; her perfect breasts, each large, pale, soft and warm; her perfect ass, round, large and preferably red from being smacked; and finally her long beautiful legs which Edna longed to have wrapped around her head as she pleasured Maude with her tongue. Maude beckoned for her to come inside. Edna stepped inside, and to her surprise she found Bart Simpson, naked on the couch staring back at her.

"Bart?"

"Ms. K"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I live here"

"Well, yes, but why are you…"

"Naked?"

Without giving a verbal answer Bart leapt to his feet and walked over to his schoolteacher. As Maude began to lightly tickle Edna's ear Bart gently caressed her thigh, inching his hand ever closer to her hidden treasures.

"This is why." Maude seductively whispered into her ear.

Bart began to pull down her skirt and before she could resist Maude pulled her shirt up above her head. This revealed Edna's undergarments of choice: a cute black bra that showed off her great tits and a pair of pink panties with a small heart right over the center. Edna went red with embarrassment. Sensing this, Maude turned to her and pulled her into a deeply sensual kiss. Their tongues intertwined and they began to taste the insides of each other's mouths. Meanwhile Bart began to pull off what remained of her clothing, proceeding to taste Edna's other lips while fingering Maude. He licked Edna's clit, sending shivers up her body while inserting one finger after another inside of Maude's pussy. The ladies had begun to feel each other's' tits as they kissed. Maude's were very large and soft whereas Edna's were smaller yet more firm. They lightly teased each other, pinching one another's nipples and pulling at each other's hair. Soon though, both of them began to feel a very large protrusion rubbing against their legs: Bart's dick. They both turned to face him. Sitting him down on the couch both girls approached him on their knees. Edna beat Maude to Bart's cock, quickly submerging it inside of her mouth. Maude watched at Edna's head bobbed on Bart's cock. Her tongue traced up and down his shaft, savouring every inch of his throbbing penis. While Edna worked, Maude sat next to Bart and drew him into a passionate kiss, forcing their lips together in a mess of saliva. Bart maneuvered his fingers down between Maude's legs and began to rub her clit. He felt Maude's breath quicken as he continued to kiss her. Maude moaned loudly as he rubbed her clit vigorously, triggering an orgasm. Maude's pussy began to squirt, launching juices over Bart's stomach. Edna glanced up, taking a momentary break from Bart's cock to behold the beautiful sight in front of her. She bent forwards and licked Maude's juices off of Bart. She grabbed Maude's hand and pulled her back down to her knees, in front of Bart. Maude grabbed both of her tits and squeezed Bart's cock between them. Edna then positioned herself on top of Bart, with her ass in his face with her mouth directly over his cock. Bart began to lick her cunt, while Edna played with the head of his cock which was protruding from the top of Maude's tits. Bart felt euphoric as Maude's tits crushed his cock while Edna's warm tongue ran across its head. He buried his face into Edna's ass. Pushing his tongue deep into her holes making her groan with pleasure. Bart could feel Edna's pussy getting wetter and wetter as he continued to taste her. She was barely playing with his cock anymore, she was too busy moaning and gripping the edges of the couch in an attempt to maintain her composure. At last neither of the girls could wait any longer. They laid Bart down on his back, Maude positioned herself atop his face, smothering him with her massive ass and juicy pussy, while Edna started gently sliding his cock inside of her. Bart's cock was by far the biggest Edna had ever had, Seymour didn't even come close. As the last inch slipped inside of her she stopped, and sat there, feeling every inch of his cock throbbing inside of her, waiting to fuck. She began to slowly bounce up and down, even that felt incredible, sending pulses through her veins. She started gyrating her hips, making sure his cock hit every nook and cranny in her vagina. She moaned as Bart reached up and grabbed her tits. She watched on as he skillfully pleasured Maude with his tongue. The two girls moaned in unison as Bart brought them both to their first orgasm. They locked eyes, leant forward, and kissed. Maude moved Bart's hand down to Edna's ass, so that the girls could grope each others tits. They each grabbed a handful and began to claw at one anothers boobs, twisting them so hard that it became painful, before drawing in for another sensual kiss. Edna began to scream as Bart's cock continued to pound her. Her ass clenched and her toes curled as she came all over Bart's cock. She couldn't ride him anymore, she had collapsed against Maude just in an attempt to stay upright. Bart started to thrust upwards, causing Edna's eyes to roll back inside of her head as she started to cum again. Maude knelt down and started sucking on her tits, tasting each one, and lightly biting them, leaving red marks all along Edna's chest. Bart too was leaving red marks, as he slapped Edna's ass while he fucked her. Her ass was bright red, and each stinging slap caused her butt to ripple. Edna was unable to formulate words. She gargled as Maude biting her tits and Bart fucking her cunt caused her to cum one more time.

"I can't! I can't! Not agaAAAAIN!"

Edna wailed as one final orgasm crushed her vagina, rippling throughout her entire body. She fell to the floor, panting, with her pussy throbbing between her legs as she struggle to stand up. Maude seized this opportunity to bend over and start eating out her friends pussy. While she did, Bart positioned himself behind her, he started rubbing her asshole with the tip of his cock.

"Bart! No!" Maude shrieked.

Bart smirked, he started pushing his cock into her ass. Maude yelled and tried to move away, but Edna restrained her, holding her in place as Bart penetrated her.

"P-p-pleEEASE! AAAAAAAHHHH! FUCK!"

Bart started smacking her ass as he shattered her virgin asshole. Tears were swelling in Maude's eyes as the pain grew nearly unbearable. Her asshole was the tightest hole Bart had ever fucked. It was so tight he struggled to even thrust, as it gripped his cock so hard he could barely pull it back and forth. Maude screamed again, this time less in anguish and more in enjoyment, as the pain began to subdue and pleasure took its place. Sensing this, Edna sat back and stuck her feet in Maude's face, forcing her to lick her toes. As Maude's tongue ran up the base of Edna's foot, the sounds of Maude's ass being slapped echoed in the room. Both of her asscheeks were red from the repeated punishment. Each slap caused Maude to jump and squirm. But Maude could feel something building deep within her, as Bart kept pounding her ass the feeling grew stronger, until finally it was unleashed. She roared as the orgasm rocked her body. She grabbed ahold of Edna's legs and gripped them tightly as the orgasm shook her body. Bart kept fucking her ass, as it twerked and convulsed on his dick he nearly blew his load, saving himself at the last second. Maude collapsed forward, as Bart's dick finally fell out of her ass her hole was revealed: stretched wide and throbbing it reeked of sin and sexual satisfaction. Maude decided that she needed to punish Bart for taking her ass virginity so forcefully. She wrapped Edna up in a passionate kiss, wrapping her legs around Edna's back she began to rub her clit against Edna's. Their tits smashed together, and they frantically pulled at each others hair. Then Edna sat back and spread her legs, Maude did the same and they inched closer together until they were scissoring. Bart watched as the lesbian love making continued in front of him. He was so turned on by it, but neither of the girls would play with his cock.

"Please…" he begged.

Maude glanced over, while still humping her pussy against Edna's she leant forward and planted a kiss on Bart's dick.

"Not yet. You're being punished." she smirked.

The lesbian couple continued to fuck, as the neared orgasm they started to kiss while also grabbing each others tits. Edna pinched Maude's nipples hard when she came, the stimulation on her clit made her shiver and goosebumps popped up on her arms. Meanwhile Maude was squirting all over Edna's cunt, dowsing her in her pussy juice. The pair sat back exasperated and looked up at Bart.

"Bart, if you clean Edna off then you can consider your punishment terminated."

Bart shook his head, but reluctantly bent down and began to lick up all of Maude's juices off of Edna's pussy. Maude's squirts taste salty, each taste causing Bart to wince. When he finally finished he leaned up and kissed his schoolteacher on the lips. He pulled her legs up and placed her ankles on top of his shoulders and began to fuck her. Edna moaned as her pussy was already very sensitive. Maude started to lick her clit as Bart fucked her, making Edna arch her back in pleasure. Edna screamed: she was cumming again. Her toes curled and her vagina clenched Bart's cock as he fucked her. While she orgasmed Maude continued to lick her clit, making Edna shake profusely and wail about while being rocked by the tremendous orgasm. Bart's cock could not take it anymore and he unloaded inside of his teacher, filling her up with cum. When he pulled out, cum was gushing out of Edna's cunt. Maude gave Bart a look.

"Do you still have anything left for me?"

She got down on her knees and started to suck Bart's cock, desperate to keep him hard. Luckily Bart was young, and his recovery time was quick, but even still, he had just unleashed the load of a lifetime, and recovering from that was a difficult task. Through sheer desperation Maude thought of a plan.

"If you get hard right now, you can fuck my ass again" she whispered in his ear.

Miraculously, Bart's dick sprung to life. Bart guided Maude's head down towards Edna's cum filled pussy.

"Eat up"

Bart began to slide himself back inside of Maude's ass. It was still insanely tight, and he needed to grab her hips for leverage just to pull himself inside of her. Maude shrieked as she felt his cock re-enter her ass. She moaned loudly as Bart slapped her ass. She began to lick up the cum that was inside of Edna's cunt. Bart's cum, like hers, was also salty, but it had been mixed with Edna's juices, which were sweet. She felt as Bart's cock once again stretched her ass to the limit. The pressure was building inside of her again. Bart's thrust grew faster. Maude's moans became more frequent as she felt Bart getting deeper inside of her ass. Edna had rekindled her spirit as well, and had positioned herself underneath Bart, and began to lick his balls as they smacked against Maude's ass. The pressure inside of Maude's core was now immense, but it wasn't being unleashed, instead it kept building. Maude began to panic. She balled her hands into fists so tight her palms had indents from her nails. Her asscheeks hurt from Bart's slaps but she could barely feel them, the pressure was overwhelming. Maude grew scared.

"Stop! Stop! I can't handle this!"

But Bart didn't listen. The pressure grew so strong Maude could not breath. She was frozen. Bart's cock ravaged her ass, and all she could muster was a squeak of panic, knowing the strength of the orgasm that was to come. As she felt her ass ripple from another slap something was unleashed inside of her. Her toes curled, her teeth began to grind together, her body began to shake back and forth as though she were having a seizure, and then she screamed. She screamed so loud Maggie woke up and began to cry, Lisa too, stirred but luckily assumed the screams were produced by Maggie, not an orgy in her living room and promptly went back to sleep. Meanwhile Maude had lost all control. Her asshole tightened so much around Bart's cock that it was ostensibly milking the cum out of his cock. Cum began to pour inside of her ass and Maude screamed louder, as the pressure was finally released. She felt it in every part of her body. Her head was in a daze, her fingers were numb, and her vagina was squirting everywhere. Bart stuck his fingers inside of her pussy and began to finger her there too, making Maude's eyes roll back into her head. Her body was jolting in random directions as orgasms swept through her. She finally collapsed to the floor, whimpering. Her ass was cherry red, and dripping with cum, the orgasm had given her body chills and goosebumps were rampant along her skin. Her voice was coarse from all the screaming but she managed to look up at Bart and squeak,

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Lenny and Carl strolled into the bathroom, they were arguing about some idiotic sports statistic when they stopped dead in their tracks, stunned by what lay before them. Marge Simpson, completely naked, and covered in cum. The two men knew that their her husband - one of their best friends - was sitting directly outside, but they couldn't resist Marge's sultry allure. Marge was still sluggish from Mayor Quimby's complete destruction of her pussy, she could barely understand what was happening when the two men pulled her to her knees and thrust their cocks in her face. But then like the well trained whore she was, her instincts took over, and Marge began to suck their cocks. She swallowed Carl's long black cock whole and began to stroke Lenny with her hand. Both men grabbed her tits as she worked their dicks. After deepthroating Carl for a while, Marge switched to Lenny, she began to suck on his balls while jerking him off with her hand. Lenny groaned as shivers ran up his spine. Then he winced, as Marge shoved his cock all the way into her throat. Meanwhile Carl was becoming impatient - Marge was spending too much time working on Lenny. He stopped her and forced her mouth open, then, with Lenny's cock still inside of her, he forced a second cock down her throat. Marge couldn't do anything. Both men began to fuck her mouth. Their cocks crashed together in a mess of saliva, hammering the back of Marge's throat making her gag and sputter for air. As soon as one dick pulled back from her throat, the next was shoved back down inside of it. However, Carl had his eyes on greater things, he allowed Marge to continue to suck on Lenny's cock, while he slid in behind her and forced his huge black dick inside of her. Marge gasped as she felt him insert himself into her body. As they began to spit roast her she groaned, her pussy was already so sensitive that even the smallest touch sent shivers through her body, and Carl was not small at all. She felt her body being bounced around. Carl would hump her ass pushing her mouth forward onto Lenny's cock, then Lenny would careen his penis deep into her throat, pushing her vagina back down on Carl's cock. She moaned onto Lenny's dick as Carl made her orgasm. The two men then lifted her up, and positioned her so that she faced Carl and had his cock inside her pussy, while Lenny faced her rear, and began to slide his cock inside her ass. Marge shrieked as she felt her tight asshole being penetrated. Carl's mouth began to taste her nipples. He sucked on each one with care and passion, watching Marge groan as he nibbled and licked her massive tits. The dual penetration started to take its toll on Marge, she screamed out loudly as huge dicks penetrated her anally and vaginally. The men then bent her over the counter, her ass facing them. Lenny's cock was still inside of her butt when Carl began to insert his aswell.

"No! NO! PLEASE! IT HURTS"

Marge began to wail. As both men's cocks entered her asshole it was stretched so far apart she felt as though she was being ripped in half. Tears began to flow down her face as they started to fuck her. They both started her to smack her already beet red asscheeks. With each slap a pain induced scream was added to her tears. Her mascara was beginning to run, painting black streaks down her cheeks. She sniffled. Her ass began to throb from the pain, convulsing outward and inward and squeezing both men's cocks.

"P-p-please stop" she said desperately.

Their ass slaps turned to scratches, as they clawled at her perky buttocks. Her ass tightened more and more around their cocks, desperate to force them out. It felt incredible. Neither Lenny nor Carl ever wanted to stop shoving their dicks down her asshole. But when they both reached orgasm they groaned loudly and started injecting gallons of cum inside Marge's ass. There was so much cum that when Marge stood up, cum began to drizzle down her leg, her entire ass was red from the smacks and her hole was completely drenched in cum.

"You're both assholes" she spat.

"C'mon Marge, you know you've got the biggest asshole here."

They left Marge alone in the washroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her once perfect makeup was now in shambles, mascara running, lipstick smudged. Her tits were covered in bite marks and were still damp from all the men who had sucked her nipples. Her butt was so red it hurt to touch, her entire body was covered in cum, and so were each of her holes. Despite all this she was happy. She slapped her ass, making her wince, smacked her lips together as winked at the mirror.


	8. Chapter 8

Marge cleaned herself up and walked out of the bathroom. Homer had finished desert and paying the bill and was waiting for her. Homer seemed upset about being kept waiting, so Marge bent forwards and grabbed his dick, squeezing it tightly. Homer yelped. The couple got in their car, Marge winced as she sat down - her ass was still throbbing. Upon returning home they found Bart and Maude, fast asleep on the couch - fully clothed, with Edna already gone. Homer carried Marge up the stairs to the bedroom where the married couple undressed and embraced each other. Homer failed to notice all the cumstains on Marge's lingerie and all along her body. But Marge was tired from all the fucking she had already done, so she pushed Homer onto his back and mounted him. Homer felt his cock slide inside of his wife's vagina. Her cunt felt moist, but little did he know that moisture came from the men who had pumped their seed inside of his wife. He felt his cock smashing around Marge's pussy, it didn't feel as tight, it felt worn and used up. Marge bounced up and down on his cock she allowed him to feel her tits. She felt his legs tense as he neared orgasm, then she tightened her core, squeezing Homer's cock and letting him cum inside of her. She knelt down and planted a kiss on his lips, Homer being completely unaware of the many cocks that those lips had serviced. The couple rolled over and fell asleep, each happy and satisfied, yet for entirely different reasons.

The End.


End file.
